Otra vida, Corazón
by Misari
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en otra vida, Orihime hubiera cometido los mismos errores? Él los había dejado, los había traicionado, sólo para protegerlos. Ella era su guardián, su carcelera, la que lo obligó a tomar esa decisión. Eran como el sol y la luna. El calor y el frío. Intocables, lejanos, imposibles. Ninguno comprendía al otro. O quizá… tal vez…


_**Otra vida, Corazón.**_

Hola a todos. Acá les traigo un pequeño one-shot que lo encontraran bastante… raro, se podría decir. Lo tenía guardado en mi mente y creo que esta oportunidad es perfecta ya que hace mucho que no escribo para mi pareja favorita. (También creo que es una especie de compensación para los que seguían mis historias, ya que borré todas y bueno…)

_Esta letra_ –recuerdos, cartas, pensamientos, etc.

**Esta letra** –cosas verdaderamente importantes.

**Aclaraciones:** Tengo dos. **1°**\- Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran…), le pertenecen a su autor Tite Kubo. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir y divertir –o amargar, según mi estado de ánimo xDD- y sin fines de lucro. **2°**\- La historia transcurre en un AU a medias (¡_¿Cómo?!_ Se estarán preguntando). A ver, para hacerla fácil, la historia transcurre en Hueco Mundo, con todos sus personajes en los roles que ya conocemos pero… con Ulquiorra y Orihime en distintos sexos –sólo ellos, y el grupo de Ichigo, el resto se mantiene igual- por eso lo de AU a medias. No me maten si los nombres que les puse son horribles, estoy cero creativa con respecto a eso (Estoy segura que el nombre de Ulqui-chan les va a resultar gracioso, ja).

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en otra vida, Orihime hubiera cometido los mismos errores? Él los había dejado, los había traicionado, sólo para protegerlos. Ella era su guardián, su carcelera, la que lo obligó a tomar esa decisión. Eran como el sol y la luna. El calor y el frío. Intocables, lejanos, imposibles. Ninguno comprendía al otro. O quizá… tal vez…

Espero que la disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

…

_Dos amantes desunidos_

_Separados por sus destinos._

_Cumplir la condena deben_

_Impuesta por el astro rey_

_Que, sin tortura y con desdén_

_Transformó en ley._

…

* * *

La reunión había terminado sin mayores altercados. Un grito por acá, una queja por allá, un bufido suelto en algún lado, incluso hubo un golpe por ahí y alguna discusión. Nada que no fuera ya normal para ellos. La sesión se levantó y cada uno pudo volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos por el _llamado del deber_, que algunos tanto odiaban. Aunque tampoco era como si estuvieran haciendo algo demasiado importante, por lo menos, no la mayoría. Se quejaban porque tenían ganas de quejarse, de no atender sus deberes como Espadas que eran.

Ella era de los que no entraban en la mayoría, y, sin embargo, estaba siendo retenida. No le molestaba en realidad, no cuando se trataba de rendir cuentas a su señor –y hablarle sobre _el prisionero_, que era lo que le interesaba- pero consideraba sus tareas importantes y era alguien que cuando tenía alguna, por muy pequeña que fuera, la cumplía a rajatabla y sin retrasos.

Sus enormes ojos verde bosque se movieron por la habitación sin buscar nada en particular, hasta que se detuvieron ante la presencia de aquel imponente hombre. Una dulcificada sonrisa envuelta en las sombras se dibujada pacifica sobre su rostro, relajado y juvenil. Al igual que ella lo miraba profundamente –sin expresar nada- él le devolvía el gesto con igual intensidad, divertido por la situación en general. Se acomodó apenas sobre su silla, ladeando la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su mano.

—Dime, Ulquiarra —habló pacíficamente, con tono pausado—. ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro querido prisionero? ¿Necesita algo, sigue rebelde? ¿Te causa muchos problemas?

La hollow se tensó apenas, pensando en la ridícula fijación de su señor a fingir que ese humano le importaba tan siquiera un poco y en ese enfermizo placer en jugar el rol del rey-que-lo-sabe-todo.

—El humano se encuentra sano, Aizen-sama —consideraba que si decía la palabra _bien_, estaba mintiendo; y ella jamás mentía—. Sólo necesita ser disciplinado un poco más, sigue negándose a comer —explicó sin dar rodeos, recordando con molestia las veces que ese insignificante ser le había planteado tal actitud desafiante.

—Oh, ya veo —borró su sonrisa y, por unos momentos, mantuvo una pose pensativa—. ¿Sugieres algo?

—No, a menos que usted tenga algo que ordenarme.

—Para nada, querida —volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus blancos colmillos de lobo hambriento—. Si consideras que lo tienes controlado, por mi está bien. Confío en ti más que en nadie para su cuidado, y sabes que tienes vía libre para hacer _lo que quieras_ con él.

La hollow inclinó la cabeza como mera respuesta, ignorando ese último comentario.

Siempre era así, incluso, así de hostil. Cada vez que había una reunión para hablar de su futuro y qué harían con la Sociedad de Almas una vez llegado el momento, Aizen la llamaba aparte una vez finalizada y le hacía ese estúpido cuestionamiento sobre el prisionero. No llegaba a comprender totalmente por qué tenía tanta curiosidad en saber sobre él tan seguido –dado que sólo era una distracción para separar a las fuerzas enemigas- ni tampoco por qué le hacía esa clase de insinuaciones –_patéticas_, a su gusto- pero ella no era quien para cuestionarlo.

— ¿Desea algo más, Aizen-sama? —agregó, como cortesía.

El señor de Las Noches tomó una pose pensativa, como si analizar la última petición de su súbdita fuera demasiado importante para ignorarla.

—Por ahora no —respondió al fin, después de unos pequeños segundos de mutismo total—. Sin embargo… —agregó—. La próxima vez que te cause problemas con respecto al alimento, házmelo saber. No podemos permitir que se enferme ¿Verdad? —y sonrió con complicidad, arrastrando las palabras.

Ulquiarra asintió, más por compromiso que porque en verdad se sintiera de acuerdo. Si era honesta consigo misma, verdaderamente honesta, le importaba absolutamente nada lo que le pasara o no al humano; mucho menos, si ese "nada" se trataba de algo calificado como lo que los humanos llamaban sentimental. Ella lo hacía por la simple razón de deber. Era _su deber _ocuparse de él y que nada "malo" le pasase.

Se inclinó ante un muy atento Aizen, que la miraba con sus ojos de serpiente y parecía disfrutar de la rustica escena frente a él -como siempre- y a paso lento, se retiró de la enorme habitación de reuniones; dejando tras de sí, el eco de sus pisadas que se fueron perdiendo en las inmensidades del lugar.

…

— _¿Hikoboshi? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_El pequeño niño de siete años miró a la mujer a través de sus ojos color gris. En la inmensa marea blanca que lo rodeaba por completo se había quedado sin nada más que su camiseta de mangas largas y sus pantalones. Tenía las pequeñas manitos de color rosado, algo hinchadas, y sus mejillas ardían de rubor; también temblaba como una hoja agitada por el viento. Nada de eso parecía molestarlo, sin embargo._

_Se corrió hacia un costado de un salto ágil -propio de los niños- revelando lo que celosamente había estado escondiendo con sumo ahínco. Ante los ojos de la mujer se mostraba lo que parecía ser un conejo hecho de nieve compacta, usando la ropa que su pequeño hermano se había quitado. El gorro de lana naranja, el chaleco marrón, la campera de cuero y los guantes tejidos adornaban al simpático muñeco; que le sonreía con sus dientes de piedra negra. _

_Hikoboshi le sonrió expresando su alegría, con sus resplandecientes dientes y su inmensa inocencia._

— _¡Un muñeco de nieve, Onee-chan! —le explicó, alzando los brazos para mostrar toda la grandeza del objeto—. ¡Y es para ti!_

— _¿Para mí? —se señaló, incrédula._

— _¡Sí! Se llama Usagi-san ¿Te gusta?_

_La mujer estaba a punto de responder –y, de paso, regañarlo por haberse desabrigado- cuando el niño soltó uno, dos y hasta tres estornudos seguidos, avergonzándose al instante por sus actos. Negando con la cabeza, se acercó hasta él hundiendo sus botas en la nieve y se quitó la chaqueta para colocársela sobre sus hombros con la delicadeza propia de una madre, aunque ella no lo fuera en realidad._

—_Me encanta, Hikoboshi. Gracias —se agachó a su altura y lo envolvió entre sus brazos—. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que pude haber pedido. _

_El niño le devolvió la caricia de amor con efusividad._

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la desconcertante blancura del alto e impersonal techo. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa, ni siquiera en su mundo. Se incorporó del sillón con cuidado, despacio, sintiendo el peso de mil años sobre sus hombros. La triste y opaca habitación tenía tan poca luz como era costumbre. Sólo el brillo de aquella luna fantasmal y solitaria, tan distinta a la suya, era lo único que traía sombras a los escasos muebles. Miró la sombra que proyectaban los barrotes de la ventana –como si él fuera a escapar por allí-, una sonrisa de dientes negros, reflejados contra el piso, burlándose de su cautiverio y su falta de fuerza.

Todo se reducía a eso, siempre. Su falta de carácter. De fuerza. Incluso que terminara prisionero de esos seres tan extraños y apáticos era otro efecto colateral inevitable. Sabía que sus amigos lo consideraban un vil traidor, que la Sociedad de Almas lo había abandonado, y que no había esperanzas para un ser que había traicionado a los de su clase. Estaba condenado a vivir esa vida monótona, donde no existía el sol, donde su mundo se reducía a esa habitación –esa _celda_\- de cuatro paredes blancas, de sillón blanco, de mesa blanca, de silla blanca, de luna blanca, de ropa blanca ¡donde todo se reducía al blanco!

Incluso ahora sus sueños se tornaban blancos.

Sintió que el pecho le dolía al recordar lo que había soñado. Se llevó las manos hasta su corazón, que parecía querer reventar de la tristeza. Eran punzadas certeras, delicadas, medidas, aguijones de soledad. Su hermana… ¿Por qué la recordaba en un lugar tan horrible como ese? Ella que lo había abandonado todo con el afán de criarlo, de darle un futuro mejor, un presente lleno de amor. Y él había tirado esos esfuerzos a la basura en el preciso instante en el que había accedido a seguirla, a _ella_, a ese ser frío y desinteresado que era su carcelera. Tenía una buena razón, por supuesto. Proteger a sus amigos. Pero no importaba cuánto lo pensara, no evitaba que siguiera sonando a excusa. Su poder era débil, increíble, pero débil; como todo en él. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera?

Se volvió a echar sobre el sillón, dándole la espalda a la habitación. Se hizo una bolita y apretó con más fuerza su pecho, donde el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía escuchar como el sonido retumbaba en las paredes. Quería morirse. Siempre miraba a la vida con el optimismo que nunca le había brindado desde un comienzo. Siempre disfrazaba sus dudas y su tristeza bajo el manto de las sonrisas complacientes y los modos cordiales. Siempre ignoraba su propia debilidad, repitiéndose que la próxima vez sería más fuerte. Tatsuki-chan le había enseñado que no todas las fortalezas eran físicas, que había distintos tipos, que simplemente había personas que no estaban hechas para ciertas cosas. Que él era él, y debía aceptarse como era.

Sin embargo, saberse un inútil en esa guerra le desagarraba el alma poco a poco. De niño había intentado ser fuerte para su hermana, porque él era un hombre, y se suponía que los hombres protegían a las mujeres. No había salido como esperaba. Cada vez que algo le salía mal, cada vez que se golpeaba, cada vez que se sentía asustado y solo, acudía al regazo siempre bien dispuesto de Sora. Y ella le revolvía los cabellos, le susurraba palabras de cariño, le besaba toda la cara y terminaban comiendo galletas de chocolate leyendo un libro en el medio de un living sin más muebles que unos simples cojines; y su plan de ser fuerte se iba por tierra. Ni siquiera estaba manteniendo la promesa que le había hecho antes de morir. Que seguiría adelante, no importaba qué.

Un sonido de pasos, ruedas contra el piso, y puertas abrirse lo arrebató de su mundo de autocompasión. No se atrevió a mirar. Se apretujó contra el sillón lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el dichoso hollow que siempre le traía esa espantosa comida se la dejara sobre la mesa y se fuerza. Esa era la única manera que tenía de contabilizar el tiempo. Le daban tres comidas al día. El desayuno, el almuerzo, y la cena. Claro que hasta ese momento apenas había probaba bocado. Y sólo lo hacía cuando _ella_ estaba presente. Si no aparecía, la comida permanecía intacta hasta que nuevamente la retiraban.

Los pasos se retiraron, el sonido de las ruedas desapareció y la puerta se cerró con un sonido que sonó a eternidad. No se dignó a abrir los ojos y a destensar su cuerpo hasta que pasaron largos minutos, inundados por el más ruidoso de los silencios. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de lo escandalosos que podían llegar a ser. Se levantó despacio, aún con la mano sobre su adolorido corazón, y se dio la vuelta. Pegó el grito en el cielo cuando dos enormes ojos verdes, felinos, se encontraron con los suyos tan pronto inspeccionar la habitación. ¿Cuándo…?

—Ulquiarra-ch-

—Te he dicho que no me llames así —lo cortó, fría como un tempano de hielo—. Tus apelativos humanos me repugnan. No soy tu amiga.

—Lo siento —bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —él asintió, sabiendo que probablemente la próxima vez volvería a llamarla así. Seguía sin entender qué tenía de malo. El silencio se prolongó hasta que ella volvió a hablar, con voz firme, como queriendo finiquitar un trámite:— ¿Te negarás a comer nuevamente?

Hikoboshi siguió con la cabeza gacha, evitando a posta su mirada. No soportaba que lo mirara tan fijamente con ese impersonalismo que lo dejaba vacío. Le daba miedo, demasiado quizá, más del que le gustaba admitir. De todos los hollows que había conocido hasta ese momento, ella le causaba la mayor de las inquietudes. Había pensado, equivocadamente, que aquellos seres no representaban nada, no _sentían_ nada. Pero los había visto demostrar temor, júbilo, excitación, incluso desconcierto. A todos, menos a ella. Ulquiarra tenía unos ojos vacíos, tan llenos de nada, que parecían querer absorberlo. Y aún así, no podía evitar pensar que, de todos, la que más sentía era ella; que estaba desesperada por algo que le diera _sentido_.

Lo desconcertaban, sobre todo, sus preguntas.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, humano —sentenció, taladrándolo sin piedad con sus palabras y sus ojos—. Comerás. Si no es por tu propia voluntad, lo haré a la fuerza.

—Si tanto te molesta —se atrevió a mirarla, despacio, subiendo de a poco su cabeza—. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me cuidas? ¿Por qué me proteges? ¿Por qué te empeñas en que coma? Si soy tan patético, deberías dejarme morir.

—Tu raza es patética. Confiando ciegamente unos a otros cuando no se dan cuenta que a la primera oportunidad, a la primera de cambio, los traicionarán. Tú, por ejemplo, traicionaste a tus amigos, no importa las cosas que te digas a ti mismo, no cambia la verdad —Hikoboshi tragó de pronto, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían y como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con ira—. Y no te confundas. No te estoy protegiendo, ni cuidando, ni me importa que comas o no. Simplemente son órdenes de Aizen-sama.

Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente? ¿Tan transparente resultaba ser? ¿Tan fácil?

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

— ¿Cruel? ¿Crees que soy cruel? —un pequeño estibo de sorpresa de dejó entrever, que desapareció tan rápido como llegó—. Humano, ese es tu problema. Es a causa de eso que llamas _corazón_, que eres tan débil, que crees que _soy cruel_.

—No me hace débil —susurró en un hilo de voz.

— ¿No? —levantó una ceja—. ¿No fue acaso porque decidiste seguir tus sentimientos que terminaste traicionando a tus amigos? ¿O vas a decirme que pensaste, que racionalizaste tu decisión? —el silencio volvió a invadirlos, y Hikoboshi se sintió caer. Ulquiarra desestimó eso último, observando su estado derrotista, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, intimidándolo—. No me importa si quieres morirte, pero no lo harás matándote de inanición. ¿Comerás?

—Te empeñas en hacerme ver que estoy equivocado… ¿no será porque desconfías de lo que crees?

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, la fría máscara de indiferencia se rompió en miles de pedazos. Hikoboshi vio como esas pupilas negras siempre finas de dilataban. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para enfrentarla tan abiertamente. Simplemente, lo que Ulquiarra le causaba le traía grandes contradicciones. Le causaba miedo, no había duda, pero otros sentimientos escarbaban dentro de su ser; sentía que la hollow, de alguna manera, quería saber sobre él, sobre los sentimientos, sobre los humanos, sobre el corazón.

El efecto se desvaneció. Las facciones duras e impersonales volvieron a su rostro y la hollow se acercó a él con un aire de amenaza silenciosa. Hikoboshi sabía perfectamente que estaba a su total merced, que ella podía, mientras lo dejara vivo, hacerle lo que _quisiera_. Se detuvo frente a él y sin ni siquiera mirarlo lo tomó del antebrazo, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo arrastró hasta la silla, donde de un fuerte empujón lo sentó. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo para protestar, ella agarró la cuchara, se sirvió del raro menjunje y se la enterró en la garganta. Tuvo que tragar antes de comenzar a toser con fuerza, mientras sentía su garganta arder y los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Cuando apenas se hubo recuperado, el segundo cucharazo llegó. Sólo en el cuarto pudo detenerla, tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza.

El simple tacto bastó para que ambos se miraran a los ojos, para que aquella barrera invisible de pronto se derrumbara. Para él, era frío, duro, pero extrañamente suave; nada más alejado de cómo se lo había imaginado. Para ella, en cambio, el toque la trastornó. El humano tenía las manos callosas, los dedos ásperos que le rozaban la delicada muñeca y las uñas que se enterraban en su carne sin causarle ni cosquillas; era un tacto extrañamente delicado, pese a la imposición, y _cálido_. Le causaba… ¿Qué era lo que le causaba? ¿En verdad le causaba _algo_?

Entonces Hikoboshi se apartó de pronto, como si lo quemara. Todavía podía recordar lo que había pasado, no muchos días atrás, cuando Ulquiarra lo había arrastrado hasta el límite de lo que podía soportar y la había golpeado. Él. Que jamás había levantado siquiera la voz a nadie; había usado su puño para golpearla en la mejilla con un rencor que le corría furioso por las venas. No hubo excusa, ni siquiera que ella lo provocara. La había golpeado. No podía volver a pasar lo mismo, no importaba si dejaba la tortura mental para castigarlo físicamente. Había decidido ese día, entre sus patéticas lágrimas, que algo así jamás volvería a suceder. Intentó ocultar el temblor que de pronto se apoderó de su mano en su regazo, aunque los ojos de ella siguieron el movimiento con facilidad.

—Comeré —prometió—. Me comeré todo.

Ulquiarra lo estudió unos escasos segundos. Finalmente le dio la cuchara y cuando observó que Hikoboshi se metía el primer bocado sin mirarla a los ojos, pero consciente de su presencia, se dirigió hasta el sillón, donde se sentó a esperar que se terminara todo. Le observó el perfil, cortado por la luz de la luna, mientras comía en completa parsimonia, con los hombros caídos, lo que sería su cena. Sus movimientos eran lentos, pesados, que denotaban todo el peso que llevaba en sus espaldas. Cada vez que se metía la cuchara en la boca, sus cabellos cobrizos se movían.

Ese patético humano le tenía pena. A ella. A la Cuarta Espada. Podía verlo con su ojo que todo lo veía. Lo había visto en sus ojos desde el primer día que estuvo bajo su cuidado. Lo había visto aquel día, cuando la había golpeado directamente en su rostro; la primera vez que había mostrado un pequeño entrever de decisión. Y lo había vuelto a ver segundos atrás. Se notaba que no tenía ni idea del poder que ella poseía. Bastaría una sola de sus manos para matarlo. Se la enterraría en el medio de su pecho, donde ella poseía ese agujero que ardía de vez en vez, atravesaría esa débil carne, esos frágiles huesos, y terminaría con su existencia. Así de fácil. ¿No era lo que él quería, al fin y al cabo?

Lo vio suspirar antes de pasar al segundo plato. ¿Por qué le traía tanta curiosidad? Ella no podía sentir nada, después de todo, era el nihilismo encarnado. Su existencia negaba todo aquello que no pudiera comprobarse con una mirada. Los sentimientos no podían verse. El corazón tampoco. Con todo, y más, ese humano pregonaba con una seguridad impropia de él, que sólo se mostraba a la hora de defender a sus amigos, que eso existía, que también estaba al alcance de la mano para ella, si de verdad estaba interesada. No. No podía entenderlo. Se negaba a pensar que aquel escozor en su hueco fuera _sentir_. Se negaba a pensar que la desestabilizaba. Ella no podía hacerlo, no podía sentir, no importaba lo que ese hombre dijera.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho, en el nacimiento de sus senos. No sentía nada, no importaba cuántas veces lo hubiera tocado. No sentía frío, ni calor, ni ira, ni felicidad, ni dolor, ni placer… se _suponía_ que no podía sentirlos. Si era así, una respuesta tan certera como imborrable, ¿por qué ese minúsculo ser, débil de carácter e ingenuo para el mundo lograba que pensara que sus manos eran cálidas, que sus ojos le causaban nervios, que sus palabras se le metían bajo la piel?

Hikoboshi se giró, a punto de hablar. Sus palabras murieron en sus labios. La respiración se le agitó ante aquella imagen tan irreal como impropia. Quería romper el silencio, hacer algo, intentar conectar con ella, pero la garganta no le respondía. Todo su cuerpo sólo podía mirar. Todas sus energías estaban concentradas en esa acción tan común como lo era respirar. Ulquiarra se percató que la estaban mirando, y sus ojos se cruzaron. Un mar gris inquieto colisionó con un océano verde de indiferencia. Ninguno podía entender cómo, de la nada, un lazo invisible no les permitía apartarse. Qué era lo que los unía, tampoco lo entendían. El contacto duró una efímera eternidad, tan larga como un suspiro, tan corta como toda una vida.

Hikoboshi se incorporó, temeroso pero seguro, y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Despacio, preso de una fuerza ajena a toda sensatez, llevó su mano temblorosa hasta el cuello de ella. Con su otra mano le apartó la que tenía en su pecho, y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su traje de Arrancar. Sintió que estúpidamente las mejillas se le coloreaban. Se detuvo a medio camino. Como no escucho ningún reproche, nada, continuó con su tarea, hasta que finalmente el cierre se detuvo en el comienzo de sus generosos senos. El hueco que la caracterizaba como hollow se mostró en todo su esplendor, atravesándola de punta a punta.

Quizá, Ulquiarra sentía. Sólo que había _elegido olvidar_ cómo hacerlo.

Alguien con un hueco en el corazón era sinónimo de alguien que había sentido demasiado. Llevó sus manos, sus dedos, lo más delicadamente que pudo hasta el lugar y contorneó el hueco. Su piel seguía siendo fría, helada como el más crudo de los inviernos; pero su tacto le quemaba, le cosquilleaba las yemas de los dedos y le impedía pensar en otra cosa. Lo transformaba en un adicto. Quería tocar más, más, más. No había conocido a nadie en la vida como ella, tan triste. _«__¿Qué fue lo que perdiste, Ulquiarra? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?__»_ Pensó, con dolor.

— ¿Te duele?

—Arde —se sinceró—. ¿Qué es esto que me provocas, humano?

Hikoboshi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De pronto, no le pareció tan temible como antes.

Él era el enemigo. Aliado de esa shinigami molesta que se empeñaba en truncar todos los planes de Aizen-sama. Era un pequeño y triste humano, que sólo era mantenido con vida por un mero juego de tira y afloja. Era su prisionero. Era un hombre débil, ingenuo, demasiado convaleciente, demasiado piadoso, que no servía para pelear; pese a que poseía el maravilloso don de negar los actos de Dios. Si quisiera podría retorcer el camino del mismísimo Destino. Aun con sus defectos, aun con ese poder, prefería acercarse a ella, mirar donde ni siquiera ella tenía recuerdos. Lo peor de todo era que no se lo impedía.

_¿Qué era lo que ese hombre le causaba?_

Lo sintió acercarse a ella aun más; una distancia demasiado peligrosa. Su razón le gritaba que lo alejara, que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando no le pertenecía a ella. El calor de sus dedos sobre su hueco tenía un efecto anestésico. La molestia se había ido. La suavidad de sus movimientos, la delicadeza de sus gestos, el brillo de sus ojos, todo la desencajaba. Deseaba algo que sabía no podía tener. No sabía que era, sólo estaba segura que jamás podría poseerlo. Contra todo pronóstico, por primera vez en su monocromática vida, su mente era un caos. Un caos que no quería que se acomodara. Sus cuerpos estuvieron todavía más cerca y la presión de los dedos contra su piel se hizo insoportable.

Necesitaba más de aquello. Desesperadamente. Hikoboshi se dejó llevar por el calor del momento y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el aliento contrario chocar contra sus labios, el espacio físico se cerró entre ellos. Los labios chocaron en una danza de carne contra carne, aliento contra aliento, humedad sobre humedad.

Todo desapareció. La fina línea que los separaba, que separaba humanos de hollows, desapareció borrada por el entrechocar de dientes. Ambos se olvidaron de quienes eran, de lo que había afuera, de que bando luchaban, de las dudas que atosigaban sus almas, de las reglas. Los había poseído una fuerza magnética que movía mundos, universos, vidas, tiempos. El beso no pasó de ahí, sólo fue un beso, un beso que rompió las cadenas de la incertidumbre y dejó libre al espíritu. Se mezcló el mundo entero. Hikoboshi se deleitó con los labios negros y carnosos, olvidando que amaba a otra. Ulquiarra aceptó la caricia de ese rayo de sol, olvidando que era la nada misma.

Se separaron tan despacio como se permitieron hacerlo. Hikoboshi estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara y la magia del momento se hizo pedazos. Se apartó de ella, sin levantarse del sillón, pero yendo a la esquina contraria, alejándose lo más posible de ella. La imagen de Kurosaki-san le ensombreció los pensamientos tan rápido como la trajo a su mente. La había traicionado, a ella y a lo que sentía por ella. Y ni sabía por qué. ¿Acaso no era él el que siempre pregonaba lo tan enamorado que estaba? Sintió que se ahogaba en esa habitación de pronto tan pequeña, que el estómago se le encogía, pero no se atrevía a decir palabra. No encontraba qué decir. En esos momentos, no estaba seguro de nada. De absolutamente nada.

Ulquiarra se llevó la mano a sus labios. Estaban calientes y húmedos. Miró a Hikoboshi, quieto y tenso, tan alejado de ella como le era posible. El humano no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer, y ella, menos. No podía poner en orden sus ideas y sentía –_sentía_\- una molestia cerca de su pecho. Le ardía el hueco con furia. Si alguien se enteraba de lo que acababa de pasar, si Aizen lo hacía… Se levantó del sillón de golpe, sobresaltando al humano. Lo taladró con la mirada, sin poder encontrar ese autocontrol que siempre había ejercido sobre ella misma. Hikoboshi se lo había quitado. Y lo odió por eso.

—Le pertenezco a Aizen-sama —sin saber por qué, el pecho de Hikoboshi se contrajo—. Y tú también.

Colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos, y dándole una última mirada desafiante, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Era mejor así. Era mejor para ambos que aquel episodio quedara enterrado en lo más profundo de cada uno y que nunca más volviera a salir a la luz. No podía volver a permitir que una cosa así pasara nuevamente. Ella era la Cuarta Espada, y como le había dicho, le pertenecía a Aizen y a nadie más que a él. No quería poder, no tenía un propósito, no le importaban los shinigamis. Sólo quería cumplir lo que Aizen le ordenaba y estaba bien con eso. Debía olvidarse del humano, de lo que había pasado, y de lo que la hacía pensar. Y todo volvería a ser como antes. Sabía que ese hombre, de todas maneras, sentía para otra.

Hikoboshi apretó sus manos contra el traje de Arrancar, blanco y negro. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más lejanos a él, cada vez más cercanos a la puerta. Quería darle una explicación. Quería decirle que estaba bien lo que acababa de pasar, que era algo normal -¿normal de qué?- que no importaba que ni siquiera fueran de la misma especie. La impotencia se mezcló otra vez en su interior con la ira. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La extraña felicidad que había sentido, ese sentimiento desconocido hasta para él, se había transformado en la peor de sus pesadillas. Tenía deseos de ayudarla, de seguir explorando juntos aquello tan raro, pero si lo hacía, sentía esa horrible sensación de estar clavándole un cuchillo en la espalda a Kurosaki-san. No sabía lo que quería.

Los pasos se detuvieron y Hikoboshi levantó la mirada. Ulquiarra se giró para verlo una última vez, antes de que ese episodio se cerrara para siempre y todo volviera a ser como antes. Las lágrimas en los ojos del hombre le causaron conmoción por primera y última vez. Lo contempló relajada y se permitió desviarse hasta sus labios unos segundos. Hikoboshi hizo un absurdo intento por detenerla. Se paró, pero sus labios estaban tan sellados como antes. Parecía que aquella mujer le había robado la voz.

—Somos enemigos —sentenció.

Hikoboshi se obligó a hablar. No podía terminar así.

—Si me permites, yo puedo-

—No, _humano_ —Ulquiarra le dirigió una última mirada y volteó su rostro a la puerta—. Cuando Aizen-sama ya no te necesite, seré yo quién te mate. No lo olvides.

Se apresuró antes de escuchar cualquier reproche, lamento o queja y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La próxima vez que lo viera, Ulquiarra sabía que lo trataría con la frialdad de siempre. Se llevó la mano a los labios nuevamente, donde los acarició. Aun, después de tanto tiempo, conservaba algo de calidez y humedad. Cerró la mano en un puño, se la llevó al bolsillo y caminó sin mirar atrás. Aún le quedaba un largo camino a esa guerra.

En la habitación, Hikoboshi se dejó caer en el suelo. Se llevó las manos al rostro y dejó que las lágrimas que se venía tragando se escurrieran por sus mejillas, pero no permitió que ni un solo sollozo saliera de sus labios. Aún estaban tibios y conservaban el recuerdo de los ajenos, tan suaves y tan predispuestos a explorar con él. Lloró en silencio. Había estado tan cerca de tocarla, de sumergirse en sus secretos, de convencerla; y lo había arruinado todo. Llevó su cabeza hasta el suelo y siguió llorando. Si hubiera poseído más decisión, su garganta hubiera hablado, objetado, su voz la hubiera detenido. Hubiera podido formular la promesa que quería hacerle.

En el medio de su dolor, frente a la sonrisa de barrotes negros, las sombras siniestras de la habitación y la luz de la todopoderosa luna impasible en ese cielo oscuro cubierto de estrellas, se preguntaba si, pese a todo, pese a que no lograba comprender nada, Ulquiarra estaría pasando por lo mismo que él. ¿Se sentiría así?

¿Tan vacía?

_Si me permites, yo puedo mostrarte lo que es el corazón._

_..._

_..._

**NOTAS:** Hay Dios, no quería terminarlo tan dramático. ¡Pfffff! Hacía siglooos que no me paseaba por el Fandom de Bleach, SIGLOS. Fue todo un reto plasmar a Ulquiorra y Orihime en mujer y hombre respectivamente. Espero que, pese a ese insignificante cambio, no me hayan quedado muy OOC. Okei,al principio pensaba seguir el canon -pese a nuestros fervientes deseos fangerlistas, todos sabemos que Ulqui-chan y Hime-chan nunca se besaron- pero después, cuando fui desarrollando la historia, me di cuenta que no iba a poder hacerlo. Era algo que tenía guardado de años y que recién ahora me dispuse a terminar. Disculpen si me quedó súper corto y súper dramático, no era la intención, pero salió lo que salió. Espero que les haya gustado, de corazón. GRACIAS por leer.

¡Saludos y Besos a todos! Sean buenos y déjenme un caramelito.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
